


In the Night

by meracanaries



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meracanaries/pseuds/meracanaries
Summary: When Lena opened the door at two in the morning she certainly didn't expected to find Alex in front of it.





	In the Night

It’s late at night and Lena is sitting on her couch, not quiet able to sleep yet.   
She’s on her laptop sipping from her red wine glass the tv is still playing but she hasn’t really paid attention to it for several hours now.  
She knows that she should’ve gone to bed hours ago but she wouldn’t have fallen asleep anyways and this way she’s at least getting some stuff done or rather she’s attempting to get stuff done.

When there’s a knock on her door Lena thinks about ignoring it, it’s almost two in the morning and she surely wasn’t expecting any visitors at that time and she doesn’t really have an idea who it might be either.  
She knows that it probably isn’t a burglar, because they don’t knock on the door, they usually break in trying not to gather any attention.   
She checked her phone if any of her business partners had called or if Kara had written her a message but there was nothing.

It would’ve been rational to ignore it and just go to bed, but Lena was curious so while she was still hesitant she still walked over to the door and opened it.

She was expecting a lot what she wasn’t expecting was Alex who almost fell into her arms.

"What…?", Lena interrupted herself when she saw the blood that seeped through Alex’s shirt.

She helped Alex inside, not asking any questions she could do that later once Alex was doing better.   
Alex was whimpering in pain when Lena placed her on the couch.

"Stay here, don’t move, I’ll get the first aid kit, I’ll be back in a minute."  
Alex just nodded weakly not able to say something.   
Lena hurried to the bathroom where she had her first aid kit, before she quickly ran back to the living room.

"Can you lift you arms for me?" Lena asked gently, while Alex nodded slowly, trying to lift her arms, hissing in pain when she did.  
"Shhh it’s alright, I just need to take off the shirt to look at the wound."  
"Two, stomach…" Alex whispered making Lena look down, noticing a second blood stain near Alex’s ribs.

"God what happened to you?" Lena whispered to herself carefully trying to lift the shirt up.  
"Hurts…" Alex whimpered while Lena tried her best to make it as painless as possible.   
"I’m trying but it is going to hurt. Are those gunshot wounds?" Lena asked while she tried to free Alex off the shirt, finally succeeding.

"Gun, knife." Alex said silently, first pointing to her shoulder then to her ribs.

"I have to clean the wounds, you probably already know that it’s going to hurt a lot, but I want you to be prepared for it so I’m still warning you." Lena said searching for the disinfection spray.

"I’ve had injuries that were way worse." Alex said while Lena raised her eyebrow.  
"While I believe that, this isn’t nothing and just because you’re trying to act all tough doesn’t mean that I’m buying it, you’re in pain, in a lot of pain and you’re allowed to show that, I need you to stay still now."   
Lena said before she started to clean the wound, Alex flinching as soon as the cleaning pad connected with her skin.

"It’s alright, you’re doing good." Lena said silently looking at Alex who took a deep breath before she nodded, whispering "Continue." 

Lena looked at the stomach wound, the cut didn’t go to deep, but it would need a few stitches.   
She glanced up at Alex’s shoulder, blood was still seeping from the wound but it looked like it was only a flesh wound.

"I can stitch both of those wounds up easily, but if you want I could also drive you to the hospital and you can get it done professionally?" Alex quickly shook her head, she had expected Alex not wanting to go to a hospital, so her own abilities would have to do.

"Not that I mind you coming here, but why did you?"   
Lena asked after she worked on the wounds in silence for a while, Alex looking up at her with what seemed to be a hint of a smile.  
"You were close by and I trust you, so I figured that before I bleed out, I’m going to pay you a visit."   
Lena looked at her in surprise before she said "You trust me?"

Alex tried to hide the smile that crossed over her face but failed.  
"Of course I trust you, we might have had our troubles in the past, but you proved more than enough what kind of person you are and what you aren’t. You’ve been a good friend in the past, to Kara and to me and I think that you saved both of us more times than you realize. So thank you for that." 

Alex tried to sit up but Lena gently pushed her down on the shoulder that was still intact.   
"You need to stay still, you can sit up once you’re all stitched up, deal?"

Lena couldn’t hide the worry in her voice, she knew that Alex could deal with it, she wasn’t sure if she could handle seeing Alex in pain though.   
They had grown closer over the past few weeks, especially since Sam had left the city with Ruby, leaving Lena with one friend down once again and Kara had been acting a bit strange lately, so Alex really had been the only one she had been able to turn to lately. 

"Sure, just get it over with, as much as I’m enjoying spending time with you, this wasn’t exactly how I imagined it." Alex said grinning.

For a second Lena thought about asking exactly how Alex had imagined spending time with her but she didn’t, standing up instead heading back to her bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked from the couch, making Lena turn around.  
"Like I said you need stitches, I don’t have anything for that in the first aid kit, if you don’t want a scar I at least need to attempt to get this done as professionally as possible."   
Lena disappeared into her bathroom coming back a few minutes later with what she needed to properly take care of the wounds.

"Can I call you Doctor Luthor now?" Alex asked amused when Lena kneeled down next to her.  
"You can certainly try, but I wouldn’t recommend it. Are you going to tell me how that happened or am I left to guess?"

Alex sighed before she started to talk again.  
"I followed a lead on my own and things might have gone wrong a little bit?"  
"You’re in charge of an entire organization of highly trained agents why on earth would you go after someone on your own? That’s just reckless, Alex." Lena shook her head looking into soft brown eyes.

"I know, okay? I just didn’t think about it properly, I rushed in when I shouldn’t have, I get that now but I can‘t turn back time. It was my choice, it was a stupid one, I‘m not denying that."

Lena sighed before she silently said "I‘m really just glad that you‘re doing okay now."  
Alex smiled or at least attempted to before she replied.   
"As much as I appreciate that, why do you care so much?"  
Lena looked at her for a few seconds, trying to read the look on Alex‘s face. 

She had been asking herself the same question for the past few weeks, why did she care that much?   
Of course they had gotten closer recently and apart from Kara Alex pretty much was her only friend and maybe she could‘ve pretended that that was the reason why she worried about the brunette, but she knew that if she only tried to think about it for a little while longer, she probably would‘ve come to the conclusion that friendship wasn‘t exactly her only reason.   
So why was she worrying and if it wasn‘t just friendship she felt for Alex, then what exactly was it that she was feeling?   
Respect? Certainly, the woman was brave to a point where it often became dangerous for her and she was also smart and determined, character traits that Lena had always appreciated.   
Admiration? Probably, one doesn‘t just simply become director of a secret organization, that took a lot of work and Lena could only guess how hard Alex had worked to be where she was today, Lena knew the feeling of leading an entire corporation and it wasn‘t exactly an easy thing to do, yet leadership seemed to come Alex‘s way naturally.   
Yet neither of those feelings seemed to hit the nail on the head, leaving Lena with a lot of questions about her own feelings. 

"Lena?" Alex‘s voice ripped the CEO out of her thoughts, Alex was looking at her with a questioning look on her face before a hint of a smirked crossed over her face. 

"Sorry, it‘s just... I can‘t really explain it." Lena said feeling helpless suddenly.   
She really wanted to give an honest answer to Alex but she was afraid that neither of them really wanted to know the reason.

"What if I take a guess?" Alex said calmly, far too calmly for Lena‘s liking.   
"Alex, I‘m not sure if that‘s a good idea..." Lena said, hoping for a change of topic but knowing Alex she wouldn‘t just leave the topic open.   
"Why not? Do you know the reason and just don‘t want me to know?"

She wasn‘t even sure if she knew the reason herself even though the fact that her heart was racing right now was giving her a pretty good idea about her true motivation. 

"I‘m just not sure if it‘s a good idea to talk about this."   
Lena tried to reason with Alex, but she knew that it was a lost game.   
Alex wouldn‘t let this go before she had her answer and maybe it would be best for the both of them to put this on the table, to figure it out, Lena just couldn‘t stand the thought of putting herself out there and possibly ending up hurt, she had that in the past, she didn‘t needed it to happen again. 

"Talk about what?" Alex asked so gently that Lena wanted to melt away right then and there and all it took after that was one look into Alex‘s soft brown eyes. 

Lena usually loved to have control over everything because this way she decided what happened, but in this moment she completely lost her control. 

She had wanted to give Alex an answer but instead she just pulled her in, kissing her like both of their lives depended on it. 

Once they pulled away Alex laughed breathlessly.   
"That‘s a really nice way to explain why you care."   
Lena blushed and carefully shoved Alex‘s intact shoulder.   
"Don‘t be an ass about it, I‘m not exactly good with feelings."  
"You might have difficulties expressing them, but let‘s be honest, you‘re a big softie with a lot of feelings and I really like that about you." Alex said smiling. 

"So you‘re not mad?" Lena asked still uncertain about how Alex was feeling, sure she had kissed her back, but did that mean that she felt something for her too or was it just the heat of the moment?

"I‘d be crazy to be mad about this, you‘re an incredibly good kisser." Alex said while Lena tried to avoid her gaze. 

Alex of course noticed the change in Lena‘s behavior, she knew when people were slowly building up walls, she had done it often enough herself and Lena was exactly one wrong word apart from pushing her away. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Alex asked reaching for Lena‘s hand who at least didn‘t pull it away although she flinched a bit when Alex‘s hand touched hers. 

"No, it‘s just, I don‘t know what I want but you just sounded like you only want some fun and I‘m not sure if I can do that..."

Alex could‘ve sworn that she saw tears in Lena‘s eyes and she could‘ve slapped herself for her remark about Lena being an incredibly good kisser, of course it must‘ve sounded like she was only looking for some fun which wasn‘t the case at all. 

"That‘s not what I meant, I‘m sorry if it sounded like that, I just really liked that kiss. And... I like you, I like you a lot, probably more than a friend should." Alex said trying to look into Lena‘s eyes who was now looking up again. 

"Friends probably shouldn‘t kiss each other, right?"  
"Right..." Alex replied carefully gaze never leaving Lena‘s green eyes.   
"Then why do I want to kiss you again?" Lena asked, almost whispering the last words.   
"Maybe because we‘re not just friends anymore." Alex replied, moving closer to Lena who smiled.   
"Then what are we?"  
"I don‘t know yet, but we‘ll take the time to figure it out together." Alex said, smiling as well.   
"Can I kiss you again?" Alex asked and Lena smirked   
"Only if you promise to never go into a mission on your own again."  
"I guess that‘s a promise I‘ll have to keep then."   
Alex replied before she leaned in to kiss Lena again.


End file.
